The Fall of StarClan
by MiraClarinet
Summary: Adderpaw had always been different then his four siblings. Somethign about him just seemed wrong. Now, he is breaking the warrior code, and on the verge of destroying every cats belief in StarClan. Can his siblings stop him before its too late? T for room


_**I do not own warriors. This story is after the Power of Three, but contains little events about what happened then. I may put allegiances later if I feel like it, but I want to get my idea out before I lose it. **_

Skykit stretched with a huge yawn. Most of her siblings la next to her, but two of them were missing. She prodded Patchkit awake.

"Where are Firekit and Jaykit?" She asked as Patchkit shifted to a sitting position.

"I'm guessing outside with mom." Patchkit yawned. "You should go see." She added, curling back up loudly in the moss.

"You should both be quiet." Adderkit growled, shifting in annoyance. Skykit flicked her ear and padded outside. Sure enough, her brother and sister were sharing a mouse at the entrance.

"Morning Skykit." Firekit greeted. Jaykit mumbled through a mouthful of mouse.

"Morning. I thought Hollyleaf would be with you." Skykit mewed, scenting the air in search of the queen. She picked up the scent, but t was faint and hard to trace with all the other ThunderClan cats around.

"Talking to Bramblestar. Said it is about time for our apprentice ceremony." Jaykit mewed. Skykit nodded.

"With all five of us and Cinderheart's new kits, it is getting pretty crowded." She agreed. Cinderheart had given birth to two toms just a few days before.

"Here comes Hollyleaf." Jaykit mewed, flicking his tail across his sister's flank.

"Why was she in Bramblestar's den?" Patchkit yawned from behind Skykit.

"She was asking about our apprentice ceremony." Firekit replied, rolling onto her back with a purr.

"And I have good news about that." Their mother mewed. "Bramblestar says he will hold the ceremony at sunhigh." She mewed proudly. All four siblings mewed in excitement.

"I can't wait! I wonder who our mentors will be." Firekit mewed, her tail flinging up dust in all directions as it twitched.

"All I know is that we need apprentices." Skykit mewed, flicking her tail and padding over to join the two apprentices. Whitepaw and Heatherpaw mewed greetings.

"What is going on Skykit? You all look excited." Heatherpaw mewed.

"You two aren't going to be the only warrior apprentices anymore." Skykit mewed, giving herself a good cleaning to get rid of all the dust Firekit had sprung up.

"That's great!" Whitepaw purred.

"I want to tell Featherpaw. She in the medicine den with Jayfeather?" Skykit mewed, pulling a burr from her flank.

"Most likely. Unless they went out earlier to gather herbs by moonlight." Heatherpaw replied. Skykit nodded and bounded into the den. Featherpaw was busy trying to figure out what a bitter smelling herb was called.

"Burdock root? Used mostly to stop infection in rat bites?" She mewed, slightly unsure.

"Right. Your still fairly young and inexperienced, but you need to be more confident in your herbs. What is it Skykit?" The blind medicine cat mewed.

"I wanted to talk to Featherpaw, but if you are busy, I can wait until you are done." She mewed politely.

"Go ahead, but don't stick around too long." He mewed as he placed the herb onto a pile of similar scented herbs. Skykit turned to Featherpaw, who was giving herself a cleaning.

"What is it? You look excited." The medicine cat apprentice mewed.

"We are finally becoming apprentices." Skykit mewed, unable to contain her excitement quivering in her voice. Jayfeather purred in amusement.

"I remember when I was a kit. I couldn't wait to be an apprentice." He sighed and didn't say anything more. His sad attitude confused and disturbed Skykit. _He is one of the grumpiest cats in ThunderClan. I don't think I have ever seen him so sad! She thought. _

"_I think Hollyleaf wants to give us all a cleaning before the ceremony, so I had better go." Skykit mewed. _

"_Alright. I promise I will be the first to call our new name!" Featherpaw called as Skykit bounded out. Skykit slipped into the nursery. Adderkit at the far end, his eyes penetrating her pelt as she entered. He was the only of her siblings who did not have excitement flowing off him in waves. _

"_I don't want to be next!" Patchkit mewed, bounding over to Skykit and hiding behind her sister. Hollyleaf purred in amusement._

"_If you won't, I'm sure Skykit will go next." The young queen mewed. Skykit nodded and stepped away from her sister and to her mother. She allowed her mother's tongue to rasp along her pelt until it felt soft and smooth. _

"_Now it is your turn." Skykit mewed. Patchkit bounded and hid behind Adderkit, who growled a warning and hissed. She backed away. _

"_Aren't you excited?" She ventured fearfully. Another hiss suggested their brother could care less. _

"_Well, I am." Jaykit pointed out, puffing out his chest with a huff. _

"_We aren't becoming warriors." Adderkit growled. _


End file.
